Level 587/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 56 | previous = 586/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 588/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 587 (Dreamworld) is the twelfth level in Playful Pavilion and the 159th ingredients level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and 3 cherries and score at least 20,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the two additional colours present making it much harder to create special candies, many more ingredients need to be brought down, licorice locks on the bottom which are hard to clear, limited moves available, the moon struck being not that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, and a high three star target score which is the same as the Reality version makes this level hard to pass and earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *There are 4 more ingredients required compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are liquorice locks, which are not present in its Reality counterpart. *With two more colours compared to its Reality counterpart, it is much harder to create special candies and clear the liquorice locks. *Moon struck only removes one colour from the board, meaning that it is not much easier to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart during moon struck. **On mobile it's even worse since locked candies at bottom cannot be removed by moon struck. *Unlike its Reality counterpart, there are additional teleporters between the holes on the board. This makes it much easier to drop the ingredients. *Only one ingredient will appear at a time on the board, making this level very difficult. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points (6 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points), which are more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Switch only the possible move. If you are lucky, choose any of possible move. *Use striped candies to bring down the ingredients easily. *During moon struck, make special candies to bringing down the ingredients. *Repeat step 1 and 2 until the second moon struck. *Repeat step 3 on the second moon struck. *Keep the moon scale stable. With Boosters *One coconut wheel is enough to break the locks early, and more may spawn. You may even shuffle on mobile to gain a good location to start breaking locks. *You may also try colour bomb + striped & wrapped combo, but it's more reasonable on mobile to gain a colour + striped start. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *' Difficulty:' Insanely Hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to bring down the ingredients, its Reality counterpart has three colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 115,000 points for two stars and an additional 155,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra two colours makes it much harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,300 points per move (115,000 points / 50 moves = 2,300 points per move) for two stars and an additional 3,100 points per move (155,000 points / 50 moves = 3,100 points per move) for three stars. However, the board layout makes it difficult to create enough special candies to meet the average number of points required for two and three stars. *The liquorice locks are hard to clear as they usually require special candies to be cleared. *With the exception of the first column, no other parts of the board are three rows wide. Hence, it is almost impossible to create wrapped candies for any wrapped candy combinations. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 50 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has three colours for 50 moves, the moon strucks are almost useless as 0.00% of the Reality counterpart has three colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the moon struck duration may be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to an extra colour present compared to its Reality counterpart during moon struck. *Once the first and second moon struck ends, it is much harder to create special candies. Trivia *Due to narrow space, this is one of the very few levels that wrapped candies almost cannot be created, along with its counterpart. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Playful Pavilion levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars